The Unknown steps
by filibustero
Summary: Lucy together with her siblings searches for the clues that Aslan left them to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Books Chronicles of Narnia **The Unknown Steps**

**AN: This is the prologue which explains the succeeding events in the story. This happens after the voyage of the dawn treader.**

_Summary: Lucy together with her siblings searches for the clues that Aslan left them to follow._

Prologue

_Lucy….where are you? Lucy, Lucy…._Peter shout with all his strength his sister is lost in her room. He perspires continuously as he slowly ran out of breath. He couldn't say a single word when Susan arrived and found Peter crying. Never did she found Peter to be like this, not until now.

"_What happen Pete? Where's Lucy isn't she suppose to be in bed, right now?"_ Susan asked suspiciously.

Peter didn't answer at once. _"She's gone Susan, I should listen to her. When she's telling me about her dream. It's my fault."_

Edmund was secretly listening and decide to reveal himself_. "We shouldn't blame anyone for this cause. Come on and let's find her"_

"_Lucy I pray your safe" _Peter slowly whispers


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Before the world fall

Lucy sat in the middle of a noisy class alone while studying Latin. In a sudden a group of boys arrived and began to annoy her. They are the groups of bullies that always tested Lucy's patience, but still Lucy always try to escape from their presence.

Most of the time she is alone or girls who want to join her go with her because of their wicked plans. But still her patience is never ending and she still hopes her friends will change.

In one of her algebra class, Mitchel tried to embarrass her in front of their class. "You're such a loser; you can't even answer a simple question, right Eliza?" Mitchel speak softly with a matching sarcastic smile" Don't be though on her Mitch can't you see she a loner and a loner will forever be a loser" . The whole class laughs at her,

.Lucy can't bear but still she has been strong like Aslan always told her before.

In a corner of a room she prays that perhaps her friends will change and they will treat her well. Most of the time she wish that she is with her siblings and in Narnia with aslan.

Everyday is a horrible day, one day, Mitch accuse Lucy of pilfering a hundred pounds from her pouch. False witnesses began to come out and surely they want Lucy out.

Every time liars began to accuse her voice always whispers telling" Be patient and be truthful for I will give you strength to face this"

After school she usually went home early and waits her siblings to arrive even until the middle of the night. But time has changed them all. Peter is busy in his work and really tired when he arrives. In the other hand, Susan, spend her precious times with her suitors by going to parties and different dates. Next month will be Edmund's College entrance exam and he spends a lot of time with his books.

The youngest doesn't change a lot and still hope to bring her siblings back. Somehow she thinks they almost forget her. But everything changes with a dream…


	3. Chapter 3

**Unusual dream **

When did this dream visit me? I remember it was on an autumn night, all are quietly sleeping in their beds and dreaming.

I know it was not a dream; it was for real I can feel it.

I can't sleep in that night maybe because of the window that keeps on opening and the flickering light from the candle light near my bed. I tried hard but I guess I should stop pretending.

The night grew darker and colder and in a second or two I heard a voice. First I thought it was Peter but it seems that the voice doesn't fit.

I tried to disregard it like my brain is telling me, but my heart speaks for me.

I went up and follow the sound which later leads me to the streets and of a sudden the sound stop, and it was calling my name this time louder.

Slowly, I went near the lamppost and touch it. It was the lamppost who called me.

"Do you remember me?" the lamppost said, first I was shock to see a talking lamppost then it all went up to me the faun who I have meet in the lamppost in the land called Narnia.

"Please forgive me for forgetting you!"

He replied ""but I know you did not. But there was someone you have almost given up."

"Tell me please, who is he?"

"You have to know him by yourself." and the voice of the faun was gone.

Then I found a great cat appeared and said "Come and follow me"

"But before you enter to Narnia again you must let the others know."

Then I found out that Susan was waking me up.

"Did you have a nightmare?"


End file.
